Ruby (Eyeball)
Ruby (specifically Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND), nicknamed Eyeball by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Barn Mates". She fought in the Rebellion over 5,750 years ago against the Crystal Gems. She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently floating in space after being pushed away by Steven, in the episode "Bubbled". Appearance Her outfit consists of the regular Gem Homeworld uniform. She has the lightest complexion among the Ruby troops. Her gemstone replaces her left eye. Personality She seems to be the most invested in the mission to track Jasper and is well-informed about her. She is stoic, rarely speaking before "Back to the Moon", though occasionally appearing anxious. She appears intimidating, but is also quite polite when thanking the Crystal Gems for their cooperation. Despite her tough exterior, upon meeting her hero Jasper (really a disguised Amethyst) she was struck with awe and showed an almost fan girl-like zeal. Like the other Rubies, Eyeball is not very perceptive in recognizing trickery, being easily fooled by disguises or lies. However, she is the only one to be suspicious of Ruby when Ruby kept interacting friendly with Sapphire during their baseball game, eyeing them with an uncomfortable expression. Humorously, she also suspected Leggy, watching her when she was cheerfully standing next to Lapis Lazuli. Even over her own captain, she is the most experienced in Gem history, the only one to remember the location of the diamond base on the moon and explaining the history of the moon base and Pink Diamond. This is partially due to being the oldest of the Rubies and having fought in the war. She seems to be insecure about her relationships, as shown when Ruby and Sapphire were talking to each other in Hit The Diamond. As they chatted, Eyeball watched them with a sad look on her face. Another example was when Amethyst as Jasper placed Doc onto her lap when they were heading to the Moon Base, which caused Eyeball to cry. Abilities Like most other Gems, Eyeball can change shape, invoke a weapon, take refuge in her gemstone to heal, and adapt to any extraterrestrial environment's gravity. She presumably has the standard abilities of a Ruby, such as thermokinesis, pyrokinetic touch, and heat resistance. * Chisel Knife Proficiency: In "Bubbled", Eyeball is seen to have a chisel knife as a weapon. * Photokinesis: In "Back to the Moon", She is shown projecting a red light from her gem. She shares this ability with Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, and Doc. Fusions * When fused with other Rubies, they form a bigger Ruby. Gemology Gemstone Information * Ruby is a gemstone of emotion, associated with passion, strength and anger. This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. * Ruby is the birthstone for those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Capricorns. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** Ruby is assigned to the planets, Mars and Pluto. ** Ruby is the national gemstone for Burma and Thailand * Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. * Ruby can be identified by its hardness of 9 on the Mohs scale, and vibrant colour. ** Natural ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. Gemstone Category:Rubies Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems